


The Proposal

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [17]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is a love-struck fool, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ring shopping, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Valentine's Day, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Geralt decides it’s time to finally propose to Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 28
Kudos: 542





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so my apologies if there’s mistakes. Also, super fluff to make up for the angst yesterday 😬 sorry

They had the house all to themselves for the night. Last night they had taken Jerry and Anne’s kids for the night so they could have a private evening and tonight they had switched so Geralt could... _woo_ Jask appropriately. He hadn’t really wanted to, he wasn’t the type of person to do such a thing, but Jerry had said it was imperative if he wanted to propose. 

Unfortunately, they couldn’t exactly go out for their romantic Valentine’s Day dinner. So Jask was fixing them something with noodles and seasoned chicken and a sauce he had been perfecting just for this. Geralt stood in the living room, a bundle of Christmas lights in hand and a box of candles he had bought just for this waiting for him on the coffee table. 

Hmm. 

Geralt moved with purpose to the kitchen, watching Jask pull out the ingredients for a moment before he spoke. “Please, Jask,” he said, smirking when Jask nearly jumped out of his skin. “Stay in here until you’re done making dinner.”

“What? Why?” 

Jask didn’t particularly look very threatening in his flowery apron the kids had given him for Mother’s Day a few years ago. In fact, Geralt could hardly stop himself as his feet carried him over to his love and he kissed him deeply. 

“Please?” Geralt asked, lingering a little too close so his lips brushed Jask’s as he spoke. “I want to surprise you.”

Jask’s eyes were soft when Geralt finally pulled away. “The White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia?” He asked with a teasing smile. “Being _romantic_?”

“Shut up, bard.” Geralt kissed him once more before moving away. 

It was easy enough to string up the lights and set out pillows on the floor on one side of the coffee table. The ring, picked up only last month, he set underneath the pillow where he planned to sit. The candles were set out on the edges of the coffee table and in front of the tv where they should have been enough out of the way they wouldn’t get knocked over. He’d wait to light them until dinner was ready to prevent any mishaps. 

Once done as he could be, he moved back to the kitchen and sat at the table to watch Jask sing as he cooked. He would toss Geralt a smile every once in a while, moving his hips and shimmying his shoulders and generally being a dork as he continued cooking. Geralt just watched on fondly, openly smiling at his lover with his cheek resting on his fist. He loved this man so much—it was hard not to love the bard. They’d been together for so long now...

“What’s with that sappy look?” Jask asked, pulling Geralt from his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” He looked up just in time to get a sweet kiss. 

“You. Your face. It’s very sappy,” said Jask with a confused little smile. He took off his apron and laid it over the back of a free chair. 

“Maybe it’s because I love you.”

“You, my dear,” Jask punctuated with a kiss, “are the epitome of a love-struck fool.”

“Of course I am.”

Jask twirled back to face him, shocked. 

Before he could bluster his way through questioning him, Geralt stood and grabbed the plates Jask had dished up for them. “Come. Let’s eat in the living room.” He just knew that Jask would more than likely drop his plate when he saw the setup. 

As it was, Jask gasped and his hands flew to his cheeks. “Geralt,” he said breathlessly. 

Oh. Right. The candles. Fuck. How could he forget? He hastily sat the plates down and fumbled with the lighter. He was fucking this all up. 

“Geralt.” Calloused fingertips gently rested on his wrist to still his fumbles. “Geralt, dear, what’s wrong?”

“The candles,” he muttered, failing to light the little lighter. “I meant to light them before you came out of the kitchen.”

“It’s okay, love.” Jask pecked a kiss to his cheek and took the lighter from him. “Sit. I’ll light them.”

Reluctantly, Geralt sat on the pillow hiding the ring. He couldn’t help letting his fingers trace the edge of the box. Why was he so nervous? They already acted married. And it wasn’t like they could actually get married, anyway. But... it was something he knew Jask yearned for, and something he had been thinking of the last few years himself, how it would be nice to see his ring on Jask’s nimble, talented fingers, to have that promise that Jask wouldn’t leave him. Jask wouldn’t ever leave him, he knew, but... 

“I love it,” Jask whispered as he sat next to him, the candles all lit. The lighting was soft and warm on Jask’s soft skin, making his blue eyes even warmer. 

Geralt almost got lost in the kiss Jask pressed to him, wanting to drown forever in his sweet scent and talented lips and deft fingers and—

Jask pulled away with a grin. “I hope you like it! I’ve been practicing all week.”

He listened to Jask chatter as they ate, content to just listen as he talked about the movie they had rented for tonight and the dessert he had made yesterday and the funny thing Sammy and Michael had done earlier this morning when Geralt had been in the shower. 

“Alright,” said Jask as he pushed away his plate. “You’re nervous. Why?”

Geralt couldn’t exactly argue. Jask had known him for too long and knew him too well to know if Geralt tried to lie. So, he gulped and pushed away his own plate, scooting back a bit so he would have room for the inevitable—either to run away or get tackled by Jask. He was hoping for the latter as he pulled out the box from under his leg. 

“I know we can’t legally get married,” he murmured, holding out the black box for Jask to see, but not opening it quite yet. He had a _Speech_ he needed to say, first. He’d been practicing it over and over the last few days, trying to get it right. “But—I already call you my wife, and you call me your husband, and we’ve been raising these kids together and—and I love you, Jask. I never want to part from you.” 

Jask was already crying silently, holding in his gasping sobs. He waved a hand when Geralt started to express his concern. “Don’t mind me,” he gasped. “ _Please_ —“

Geralt smiled, just lifting a corner of his mouth to show his pleasure. That sounded promising, at least. “I know we can’t get legally married. Not in the eyes of the law. But I was wondering if you would do a hand fasting ceremony, anyway. Something symbolic.”

“I didn’t even know you wanted to marry,” Jask said tearfully, wiping his face on his sleeve. “Where is this coming from?”

“In all my eight hundred years of living,” Geralt answered, placing a hand on Jask’s cheek. Jask leaned into it, bright blue eyes peering up at him through waterlogged lashes, “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. I made the mistake before of not keeping you close. Destiny gave me a second chance. I’ve taken too long already. I should have asked you years ago. I don’t want another moment without the promise of you by my side.”

“You big sap!” Jask cried out, tackling him to the floor. Luckily they didn’t bump the table or knock over any candles. He was met with a kiss that took his breath away and was only a half step away from becoming “for the bedroom only.” Jask suddenly sat up, leaving Geralt dazed below him. “The ring! You bought me a ring! Can I see it?”

Geralt huffed out a little laugh, fumbling for the box he had dropped. “Of course you can,” he replied, bringing the black box up and opening it. “It’s for you.”

Jask gasped, tears falling anew as he took in the ring. It was a sterling silver band with four square cut gems, each one their birth month (or, for Geralt, they had said on his paperwork he was born in December); garnet for Dean, blue topaz for Geralt, citrine for Jask, and emerald for Sam. Two small diamonds bracketed the gems. 

“Geralt,” Jask said breathlessly. “Geralt I love it. Put it on me, please.”

“So I take it you’re saying yes?” Geralt teased, but he did as Jask asked and placed the ring on his finger. 

“Of course I am.” Jask admired his ring for a very long moment. “It’s our birthstones. You’re such a sap, Geralt. Honestly. Who knew you had all this underneath your big, bad Witcher exterior?”

Geralt rolled his eyes. 

“Now,” said Jask, hopping up and skipping towards the candles by the tv. “To the bedroom! The dishes can wait.”

With a grin, Geralt blew out the candles on the table. Once standing, he stalked over to his lover and scooped him up, carrying him to the bedroom to show him just how much he loved him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage wasn’t something Geralt had actively thought about or had discussed with Jask. Geralt called Jask his wife and Jask called him his husband and they acted like it, according to Jerry and Anne and Bobby and Crowley and pretty much all their friends who knew about them.

 _Friends_. What an odd thing for a Witcher to have.

But Geralt loved his life, loved raising these two boys with Jask, loved working at the lumber yard and training new hunters on occasion. Oddly enough, he loved that he wasn’t always on the move, always looking for the next thing to defeat. He loved his house and his neighborhood and the boys' schools and their friends and—

Jaskier had made him a fucking sap.

They were at the mall, looking for gifts for their friends for Christmas. It was the beginning of December, but Jask wanted to start early. And it was the jewelry store that caught his attention, posters advertising engagement rings and Christmas sales and—

“Geralt?”

Geralt shook his head and slowly made his way towards his family, who were all looking at him in various stages of confusion. It wasn’t often that he got sidetracked or distracted, but he could hardly take his gaze off the store. Jask deserved a ring, he thought, looking down at Jask’s hands, adorned with all sorts of jewelry. Jask deserved to have that stability, that reminder that Geralt wouldn’t ever leave him again. Sure, they wouldn’t _actually_ be married, wouldn’t _actually_ have that legal contract, but...

Jask deserved it, anyway, for putting up with all his shit over the decades.

And Jask was almost forty already. He wasn’t getting any younger.

The next weekend, Geralt declared he was taking the boys shopping—without Jask. When Jask protested, showing his obvious hurt at being excluded, Geralt just pressed a kiss to his mouth and said they were getting his presents so he obviously couldn’t be there, right? Jask pouted and grumped and stomped around but conceded that it wouldn't be as much of a surprise if he knew what his presents were.

So, he loaded up the boys and drove the hour to Augusta to keep Jask from spying on them.

And, too many people in Portland knew him and he didn’t want to be questioned or ridiculed or put any of his family in danger.

The boys were eight and twelve—Dean would be thirteen, soon, and how had they grown up so fast?—and could probably keep a secret if he bribed them enough. As it was, he explained on the way that they had an ulterior motive for their shopping trip.

“ _Finally_ ,” Dean huffed. “Took you long enough to get the balls to do it.”

Geralt shot him a sharp glare.

“Yeah,” Sammy goaded with a smirk Geralt just barely caught in the rearview mirror. “What, over seven hundred years? _Jeez_.”

“Shut your mouth. Both of you,” Geralt grumbled. “I can turn around and go ring shopping by myself.”

Luckily, they both shut up. But Geralt had the feeling they were privately laughing at him anyway.

Whatever.

They decided to do the ring shopping first. That way, they wouldn’t be carrying bags all over or have to run their purchases out to the car too often. Well, that, and they found a jeweler before they found the mall. The building was small, but clean and well-lit as they meandered through. The boys stayed near him, thankfully, peering and _not touching_ the glass that encased the jewelry. They’d been told in the car that if they talked about their mother, they would have to use female pronouns for him and pretend he was a woman.

Sammy, of course, didn’t really get it but said he’d try to remember. Dean just stared out the window and grunted his confirmation to abide by the rules.

“Hello,” said one of the employees, dressed sharply in his navy suit and red tie. “Can I help you find something?”

“Engagement ring,” Geralt grunted. He pulled out the ring he had swiped from Jask’s bedside table. He had been watching his hands all week to make sure he would grab the right one. “This is what she wears on her right ring finger, so I’m assuming it’s a similar size.”

“Oh?” The man—Jeffery, his nametag read—peered at the boys, raising a curious eyebrow. “Moral support, eh?”

Geralt chewed on his thoughts a moment. He really hated airing his private life, but he knew he had to give the man _something_. “Their mother died when they were very young,” he said slowly, briefly looking down at the boys. Sammy was still looking at the displays. Dean was pretending to be interested in the case next to him, but Geralt could tell he was avidly listening. “Jaskier offered to help me raise them and they already call her their mother, and, well, one thing led to another.” He spread his arms as if to say, _and here we are_.

Jeffery grinned and took the ring. “Did you have something in mind?” he asked, taking the ring behind the cases to fetch something to tell him the size.

Dean spoke up before he could, still looking down at the case. “Mom says something non-traditional. Doesn’t want a “gaudy, thoughtless diamond” or whatever.”

“She told you that?” Geralt asked, only just remembering to change the pronouns.

“Oh, yeah,” said Sammy. “Mom talks about it all the time.” He looked up at Geralt and frowned. “ _She_ wants something unique.”

“Thanks for telling me,” he said flatly. It was odd that Jask had talked to their children about wedding rings but not _him_. He caught Jeffery snickering behind his hand. “Well, alright. Let’s get to looking, then.”

Jeffery pointed to the far counter. “That whole area is diamond engagement rings only,” he said, handing Geralt back the ring. “It appears you’re looking for a size nine, which might limit some options. The wall on the left is mainly sets—like earrings and necklaces. This side of the shop might be your best bet if she doesn’t want a diamond. May I ask her occupation? That might help, you know, with deciding. Some styles are better for different lifestyles.”

“Musician,” Geralt grunted, finally leaning over a case to look inside at all the colorful jewels. “Guitar and vocals, mainly.”

Jeffery hummed thoughtfully, carefully eyeing Sammy when his nose got too close to the glass. Geralt tapped his head and Sammy glared up at him, to which he skillfully ignored. “That shouldn’t limit options, then. Though I’d suggest something flat instead of mounted so it doesn’t snag on something.”

The four continued to look and look and look, but nothing was catching his eye. Dean and Sammy had said maybe he should go with something yellow or blue to match their eyes, but then Geralt caught sight of a small pamphlet about birthstones. If he could get a custom ring made, it would be more personable that way, he figured, instead of just picking something already made. And perhaps he could put their birthstones since it would mean all of them "officially" becoming a family.

Yeah, Jask was turning him into a love-struck fool. Geralt found he honestly didn't mind it.

“Jeffery,” he called out. The man hurried over. Geralt lifted the pamphlet. “Could I do a custom ring?”

“Of course! Let me get my order sheet.”

The four sat at a small table and hashed out the details for the ring. Funnily enough, Jask was born in November so had a stone as yellow as Geralt’s eyes for his birthstone. When they had gotten the paperwork and government IDs and whatever else Jask demanded he get, Jask had suggested December for his birth month. Geralt wondered if Jaskier had picked that on purpose so his birthstone would be the same color as Jask’s eyes.

... No, that would be giving Jask too much credit.

But the man _was_ annoyingly intuitive that way.

Geralt still designed the ring with two diamonds bracketing the birthstones, but only because Jask deserved something special. They weren’t the centerpieces or stood out by any means, but Geralt thought that that detail tied them together all the same.

Unfortunately, the ring wouldn’t be ready until after Christmas. They were backordered for several custom designs already because of Christmas and then Valentine’s Day in a few months. Geralt was a little disappointed—he had wanted to propose Christmas morning, but he understood that he had been a little impulsive and had picked a bad time for wanting a custom ring anyway.

“Please don’t call,” he urged. “She’s usually home during the day.”

“And you want it to be a surprise.” Jeffery winked. “Understandable. Give us a call in about four weeks to check on the status. It’ll be under your name, and here’s a copy of the receipt which has the order number as well.”

“Thank you.” Geralt took the receipt and did his best to look something other than angry. “Truly. I’ve taken too long to propose already.”

“Mom’ll say yes,” said Dean, boredly picking at his nails. “She’s been talking about it for years.”

Hmm. He’d have to bring that up to Jask, eventually.

He just hoped he hadn’t taken _too_ long to ask.

* * *

“I need you to be my alibi.”

“Hello to you, too, Geralt,” Jerry teased, breath coming out in large clouds of air when he laughed.

“Hi. I need you to be my alibi. Please,” he added after a beat.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Jerry leaned against the pile of logs he had been preparing for the mill. “What for?”

“I need to go to Augusta,” Geralt grumbled, lightly shoving Jerry to get back to work. He moved to help him as they talked. “Preferably this weekend. Jask’s engagement ring is ready and I need to go pick it up.”

“You’re proposing?” Jerry sounded entirely too thrilled about the development. But then he looked confused. “But... The law?”

Geralt shrugged. “It’s more symbolic than anything. And maybe we’ll do a hand fasting ceremony or something.”

The grin on Jerry’s face was entirely too frightening. Geralt was almost worried that his face would split in half. But Jerry was nodding, bobbing his head up and down very enthusiastically. “I’d love to!”

That weekend they made an excuse that Jerry needed his help with getting Anne a Valentine’s Day present over in Augusta, and that it was very hush-hush and, well, maybe they could come to an agreement and they could watch each other’s kids for a bit of privacy for Valentine's Day, yeah?

Jask glared at them suspiciously, but waved them off and said he’d take the boys with him to the bar if Geralt wasn’t home before he needed to leave.

And if Jerry gushed over the ring when he saw it, proclaiming it as _perfect_ and then proceeded to give him way too much advice about how to propose to Jask, well.

Geralt wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> And there will be a second chapter with Geralt trying to find the ring! It’ll be up sometime this weekend.


End file.
